A cat named Gumball
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Deep in the Artic two mesterieous charecters have been planning to deastroy all of Elmore to avenge their parents and now Gumball will have to stop them no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**In a secret abandoned A.W.S. base under Alaska a wolf and a Husky where planning a catastrophic attack that would cost millions of people their lives**

"Okay Echo how will we get our revenge." The dog asked the wolf in a worried tone. " Easy we will make bombs to destroy all of that cursed place after what they did to me and you Scratch." Echo replied to the dog. "But now we need to find a way to finish the bombs so we may destroy that entire horrible town where our parents where –well- you know. But now we fix it so they will pay." As Echo finished that last sentence he walked into the dark part of the room where the ship hanger was located.

**Scratch's POV**

_Should I help Echo I mean sure we hate that place but all of those innocent lives at stake I mean why should they suffer for something that only one horrible_ _wretched thing did to our parents. If only they were still alive they would know what to do to stop Echo whenever his competitive instincts or anger issues that_ _make him want to kill anything and everything. But they are gone killed by him._ Then as if Echo was reading my mind he came out of the shadows (His black fur did always did help him blend in the shadows) and said "Listen I know about mom and dad and what they would do to help us but we MUST avenge them! Scratch, trust me I was 7 when it happened I remember it perfectly It was horrific now since mom and dad died I've always looked after you right? I'm just doing what the best okay now follow me to the ship." Echo then signaled me to come into the shadows. I slowly followed him._ This is scary. Doesn't he know how afraid of the dark I am it happened when 'it' attacked._

I then heard footsteps coming from my right and I gripped my knife in my pocket ready to slash at the thing. "Echo where are you?" I asked the darkness. But the thing didn't respond and the only thing that I could hear was the wind blowing against the things that Echo created. Soon after waiting there in the dark the lights turned on. I fell to the ground and screamed "AAHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! I-I-I HAVE A KNIFE!" But when I looked up it was just Echo looking down at me shamefully. "Dude we have to get you out of your fear of the dark." He said to me a he helped me up. "Okay so the ship, _Tin Can_, here is what we will carry the bomb in and drop it on Elmore." When he said that I turned around to go to my room when he said something that made my blood freeze. "Wait Scratch we're leaving this base tonight so pack your things." I felt tears forming in my eyes as he said that but Echo just continued "Listen I know it's hard to leave but people, no not just them THEY will find us and kill us if we don't move. So common get your stuff and we'll move at 6:00 P.M. so get your stuff."

I slowly walked away crying. _I mean I've lived here all of my life or at least all of my life that I could remember. Huh I know its best but I feel safe here not on the_ _Tin Can. Here I know that I'm safe no worries no bad things I know that Echo will take care of me but on a ship I know that 1 that it has a bomb ready to take away millions of lives and 2 I've heard that people can die in those thing. But the bomb. That thing is big and evil made out of sin like hate and revenge. I can't_ _allow it but Echo worked so hard on it can I really break his heart by saying that I won't do it._ I then decided to be a good little husky and not get in the way of Echo after all Echo knows more than me. I then walked into my bed room (Formally an agents quarters) and grabbed my emergency nap-sack that I keep under my sleeping bag then I started to put things like toys and clothes in it. (Not like I wear any clothes) In fact when I was digging in my drawer I found my old red cap that dad gave me before 'it' happened.

So I happily put it on top of my furry head and smiled with pleasure. _It feels so good to wear something that dad gave me._ And as I was admiring my hat I heard Echo calling my name. "Coming Echo." I shouted as I grabbed my nap-sack and ran out the door and into the hanger. And when I finally got in the hanger Echo singled me to come aboard the Tin Can. _Man I can't believe that I'm leaving home._ Then before I came in the ship I took one final look at our old home. _Whoa._


	2. Chapter 2 Fortis Interfectorem killer

**Scratch's POV**

_I've never realized how big that our home was or former home. It was so amazing there were row after row of old A.W.S ships it was incredible._ Then I heard someone calling my name. And of course it was Echo my big brother. "Scratch common we have to leave I can smell them they're about 2.1 miles southeast and are about to rip open the metal hatch. So common." No I can't leave not yet I-I-it's too amazing I can't leave. I don't want to leave it's like I can see perfectly for the first time. Then I heard a noise coming from behind the door. Huh I muttered but that was all that I was able to say because suddenly the door burst open and (Thank goodness) it was just the A.W.S and not him. But when they burst through they started shooting at me. As I was about to run back to my brother I felt something pass through my ear. Suddenly it hurt like crazy and I could feel my ear bleeding. When I looked up I saw my furious brother. "THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU FOR HURTING MY BROTHER!" He yelled at them and then he howled so loudly that I had to cover my ears to stop from going deaf. It was also loud enough to stop the A.W.S because the wolf pack (basically the black ops of the A.W.S) where lying on the ground clutching their ears from the loud noise. When Echo finally stopped howling he grabbed me and carried me into the Tin Can where he put me on a bed to sleep and then he ran to the control room where he flew the Tin Can out of the base.

I don't remember much about it because I fell asleep until Echo woke me up to see how I was. "How did you learn to howl like that because dad didn't teach you?" Echo just shrugged and said to me "My anger just took control of me because you got hurt and I promised to keep you safe. That was the promise that I made to mom and dad when they went away that I would protect you no matter what. But today I broke the promise." I looked at him and smiled "No Echo you saved my life today just like you always have since they died. Mom and dad would be proud." Echo got up and smiled then he went back to driving the plane allowing me to sleep. But my dream was that I was 5 again and I was alone Echo was gone. Then mom and dad ran out of the shadows but they had guns and bombs. They were going to fight him. So mom picked me up and hugged me. I could feel her soft fur brushing against me but I heard a noise. A hiss, no more of a tiger growl. Then out from the shadows a musically blue cat in black armor with jagged teeth with bits of fur and blood along with sharp gruesome claws and his eyes where as black as night like Echo's eyes but these eyes looked unmerciful and a born killer that killed for the pleasure of it. Mom dropped me and started fighting him with dad but the cat slashed at them with his claws suddenly like with one slash they both turned to dust. Then the cat started to come towards me ready to kill me but Echo came up from behind him and clawed at his back.

"Echo you came to save me." I muttered looking up at him. I was reliving a memory the day that they died. But then the cat grabbed Echo and slashed at him with his claws. He then turned to dust. "Oh no." I muttered. The cat then came up to me ready to kill me but he was waiting staring at me with his scary eyes. I'm alone and he knows that I want to die so he's making me suffer. "What's the matter little boy can't fight without Echo? Huh not a big strong man yet, oh boy you're all alone no one cares for you you're nothing. I might as well kill you now but hey why rush it I know that you want to die but I'll just let you suffer street rat!" The cat said mockingly to me and then he lunged at me. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. But I was back on the Tin Can in the bed then Echo came rushing in to check on me. "What is it Scratch?" He said in a worried voice. "I dreamt about him the cat, Fortis Interfectorem, or killer of the brave in Latin. Terrible, terrible cat he's horrible I saw him killing all of the soldiers including mom and dad." I told him in a scared voice. "I know he-he is horrible but don't worry because when we make Elmore a crater with the bomb called interfectorem caedis or the murder of the murderer in Latin. He will die and he'll never hurt anyone again and as for the rest of them well since they're in the same town as Fortis Interfectorem they could become bad like him. So remember just call me if you need anything."

When he left he shouted at me "Hey Scratch look out the window we're here. Elmore where our parents have fallen and where Fortis Interfectorem will die along with everyone else. But before we bomb this place we need to go to the Jr. High to get some of Fortis Interfectorem's secrets because obviously he's the ruler of this place." As he said that I got out of bed and walked towards the window to look at beautiful Elmore. _Too bad that we have to bomb it though, it's so beautiful._


End file.
